


One

by Drache



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drache/pseuds/Drache





	One

Afterparty było koszmarnie nudne, bo niby jak ma wyglądać galowe przyjęcie dla ludzi, którzy znają się często jedynie z kolorowej prasy, telewizji czy internetu? Oczywiście zachodzi też lepsza bądź gorsza integracja, ale zwykle, gdy jest się kimś mało znanym, istnieje mała szansa, że ktoś podejdzie, by pogadać. Tłum zwykle skupia swoją uwagę na „prawdziwych gwiazdach”, czyt. osobach tak popularnych, iż zna je prawie każdy. Nie zawsze przekłada się to na umiejętności wokalno-artystyczne danej jednostki czy grupy. Wręcz przeciwnie, zwykle szalona popularność wyklucza talent.

Wysoki brunet stał przy barku popijając szampana. Miał chwilę wytchnienia. Mało kto zwracał na niego uwagę, szczególnie iż zdjął z siebie większość niewygodnych błyskotek, które mogłyby przykuwać uwagę postronnych. W miejscu takim jak to nie musiał przejmować się obecnością paparazzi, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na trochę luzu, jeśli chodzi o wygląd.

Zespół z nudów rozszedł się po całej sali. Georg próbował swoich sił na parkiecie. Bill musiał przyznać, że szatynowi szło całkiem nieźle. Udało mu się nawet zaciągnąć do tańca jakąś uroczą blondynkę. Oby tylko zbyt duża ilość alkoholu wszystkiego nie zepsuła, lecz to okaże się później.

Gustav zniknął gdzieś w tłumie. To nie było zbyt trudne, miał w tym niemałą wprawę. Gorzej z odnajdywaniem się, ale w końcu zawsze trafiał o własnych siłach do właściwego hotelu, więc nie było co się o niego martwić.

Także menadżer zespołu postanowił gdzieś się ulotnić. Z początku ciągał wokalistę od stołu do stołu, przedstawiając go wszystkim wpływowym ludziom. Chyba nie było już większych szans, by cokolwiek osiągnąć skoro David zrezygnował. Rzadko przepuszczał okazję na zarobek.

A Tom? Tom…

\- Twój brat chyba próbuje wyrwać Nicole Scherzinger. 

Bill prawie zadławił się swoim napojem. Nie był tylko pewien, czy to z powodu zbyt wielkich ambicji swojego brata, czy z powodu głosu, który usłyszał za swoimi plecami.

\- Nie powinniśmy rozmawiać – powiedział w panice, odwróciwszy się w stronę dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny.  
\- Daj spokój! – niebieskooki machnął ręką. – To afterparty! Tu każdy gada z każdym.  
\- A co jeśli David…  
\- Jeśli zrobi ci awanturę, sam ściągnie na nas zainteresowanie. Poza tym, spokojnie, widziałem go gdzieś z drugiej strony sali. Nie zobaczy nas, chyba, że ma rentgen w oczach.

Brunet uśmiechnął się na wyobrażenie o menadżerze z oczami jak robocop. Upił trochę szampana.

\- Dobre to? – spytał Adam, sięgając po jeden ze stojących na stole kieliszków.  
\- Całkiem niezłe – odpowiedział dwudziestolatek. Westchnął ciężko. – Ale tu nudno.  
\- Nie lubisz takich imprez?  
\- Są nudne – skwitował, biorąc kolejny łyk. – Nudne i sztywne.  
\- Możemy coś na to zaradzić – zaproponował Lambert z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem. Bill spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał z niepokojem czarnowłosy.  
\- Nie chciałbyś spędzić ze mną trochę czasu sam na sam?  
\- Nie ma takiej możliwości – uciął krótko.  
\- Nie pytam się, czy możesz. Pytam, czy chciałbyś.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że chciałbym. Lubię spędzać z tobą czas i wiesz o tym. Poza tym – rozejrzał się wokół – cholernie tu nudno.  
\- A może chciałbyś spędzić trochę czasu w moim stylu?  
\- Adam! – syknął wściekle, gdy palce piosenkarza powędrowały po jego udzie.  
\- Spokojnie! Rany, ale jesteś spięty. Nie ma co gadać, muszę cię stąd wyciągnąć zanim mi tu zwariujesz. Poza tym, widzę, że moja propozycja przypadła ci do gustu – powoli przysunął się do jego ucha. – Masz czerwone policzki.

Dwudziestolatek odskoczył jak poparzony. W mig przyłożył palec do swojego lewego policzka. Fakt, był ciepły, ale żeby…

\- Żebyś widział swoją minę! – zaśmiał się perliście Adam, patrząc na chłopaka, którego oczy wyrażały wprost dzikie przerażenie. – Znam ten budynek. Mam tu też znajomego ochroniarza, który załatwi nam ustronne miejsce. Musisz jedynie wyrazić zgodę.  
\- Będą mnie szukać.  
\- A czy teraz ktokolwiek zważa na to, gdzie jesteś?

Brunet poszukał wzrokiem znajomych twarzy. Każdy z chłopaków zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli zniknie stąd na kilka minut?

\- Niech ci będzie – powiedział w końcu, przewracając oczami. Poczuł, że może później żałować swojej decyzji, ale wszystko jest lepsze niż podpieranie ścian.  
\- Spotkajmy się w toalecie. W ten sposób nikt nie skojarzy, że wychodzimy razem. W sumie większość i tak jest zbyt pijana, żeby skojarzyć cokolwiek.  
\- Sprytnie – rzekł lider Tokio Hotel, zanurzając usta w chłodnym napoju.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko – odparł Adam. Wiadome było, że jeśli chodziłoby tylko o jego osobę, nawet nie zawracałby sobie głowy jakimkolwiek dziecinnym ukrywaniem się, lecz że sytuacja tego wymagała, nie było rady. – Leć już.  
\- Spokojnie – powtórzył wcześniejsze słowa swojego rozmówcy i dopił szampana. – Najpierw odejdź ode mnie – tym razem to Lamberta dopadło zdziwienie. Uśmiech powędrował na twarz dwudziestolatka. Nie tylko on potrafił robić głupie miny, gdy w grę wchodziły emocje. – Idź po prostu gdziekolwiek. Na przykład po prawej stoją ludzie od ciebie. Zagadaj do nich czy coś.  
\- I tak miałem z nimi pogadać. Do zobaczenia wkrótce – odchodząc, niby przypadkiem zahaczył dłonią o okryte czarnym opinającym materiałem uda.  
\- Co ja zrobiłem – chłopak szepnął do siebie w swoim ojczystym języku, kątem oka zerkając na swojego partnera, który oddalał się w stronę znajomych. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę i chwycił swoją czarną torbę, by jak gdyby nigdy nic pomaszerować do toalety, gdzie miał czekać na tego amerykańskiego zboczeńca.

***

\- Gotowy? – usłyszał ciepły męski głos. Trafił na Lamberta akurat, gdy, znudzony czekaniem, wychodził z toalety.  
\- Ile można czekać? – burknął podirytowany. – Pewnie i tak nie mamy już dużo czasu.  
\- Eee tam! Widziałem twojego brata i menadżera. Uwierz mi, są zajęci swoimi sprawami.  
\- Myślisz? Nie chcę wzbudzać jakiejś sensacji…  
\- Wyluzuj wreszcie! – skarcił go Adam i ścisnął jego chude ramiona. – Zrobię ci masaż, bo nie idzie dzisiaj z tobą wytrzymać.  
\- Ciszej!  
\- Mówiłem!  
\- Jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny.  
\- I szalony, i zboczony. Nie dlatego ze mną jesteś?

Dwudziestolatek zamilkł. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, było w tym stwierdzeniu dużo prawdy.

\- Wygrałem! – mężczyzna wyrzucił ręce w górę niemalże wybijając sufit. – Chodź szybciej, to już blisko.  
\- Dokąd właściwie idziemy?  
\- To tutaj – oznajmił, wyjmując kluczyk z kieszeni swojej skórzanej kurtki. – Znajomy ochroniarz przehandlował ten klucz za kilka autografów dla córki. Sława się jednak przydaje.

***

Znaleźli się w dość niewielkiej garderobie. Nie było tam wiele rzeczy: stół, fotel i drewniana szafa na ubrania, zajmująca prawie całą ścianę. To musiało być miejsce przeznaczone dla pracowników hali lub tych „mniej sławnych” gwiazd. Słabe światło umocowanej na suficie lampy ledwie oświetlało pomieszczenie.

Bill podszedł do stołu i opuszkami palców nakreślił krótką linię na plastikowym blacie.

\- Ale syf – wzdrygnął się na widok pokrytego kurzem palca. – Po co mnie tu właściwie zaciągnąłeś? – spytał swojego towarzysza, który właśnie zamykał drzwi na klucz.  
\- Chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu – odparł Adam, zarzucając swoją skórzaną kurtkę na przyczepioną przy ścianie kamerę. – Poza tym, przecież strasznie ci się tam nudziło. Każda komórka twojego ciała aż błagała, żeby ktoś cię stamtąd zabrał.  
\- A tobie się tam nie nudziło? – spytał, ostrożnie siadając na blacie. Stół skrzypnął groźnie pod jego ciężarem.  
\- Jakoś nie. Lubię poznawać nowych ludzi.  
\- Nawet jeśli są fałszywi?

Obaj spojrzeli po sobie. Patrzyli na siebie w skupieniu. Kaulitz czekał na odpowiedź swojego towarzysza. Zdziwił się, gdy mężczyzna jedynie się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie wszyscy są fałszywi, Bill – odezwał się wreszcie. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok. Poczuł delikatny dotyk na swojej dłoni. Jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. – Czy ja jestem fałszywy?  
\- Nie! – zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową. – Pewnie, że nie…  
\- Choć jesteś młodszy, przeszedłeś w tym biznesie więcej niż ja – te same palce, które chwilę wcześniej zawadziły o jego smukłą dłoń, powędrowały teraz wyżej, by chwycić go za podbródek i przyciągnąć do siebie. Wciąż uciekał wzrokiem. – Boisz się?  
\- Nie ufam już ludziom, wiesz o tym. Nie po tym wszyst…  
\- Ciii – dotyk skóry na suchych ustach. Zabronił mu mówić. – Czasem powinieneś się przemóc. Zaufać. Czasem warto.

Palec zniknął z młodzieńczych warg, pozwalając im na nieśmiałe uchylenie się. Gorące powietrze opuszczające dwa osobne ciała mieszało się pomiędzy nimi tworząc niewidoczny dla ich oczu obłok jedności. Dzieląca ich odległość stawała się coraz mniejsza. Rosły temperatury ich ciał, a także przestrzeni wokół. Nieśmiała próba przekroczenia granicy.

Bill wstał i odszedł na środek pokoju. Cofał się unikając widoku niebieskich tęczówek.

\- Nie powinniśmy… Nie tu… - jąkał się, tak naprawdę, nie wiedząc, co robić. Setki myśli. Walka emocji z poczuciem obowiązku. Bo co, jeśli ktoś…  
\- Jesteśmy bezpieczni, słowo – usłyszał nagle. Trafił na ścianę. Nie było już ucieczki. – Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. – Adam odgarnął długą czarną grzywkę, za którą chował się dwudziestolatek. – Po prostu widzę, że tego chcesz, ale…

„…ale się boisz.”

Krótki ruch, silny skurcz mięśni, serca bijące jak oszalałe i usta złączone ze sobą w zachłannym pocałunku. Nie uchylał powiek, nadal się bał, lecz już tylko troszeczkę. Czuł, że już jest dobrze. Najgorszy jest przecież ten pierwszy krok.

Wiedział, że nie skończy się na jednym buziaku. Nie tym razem. Nie tu i teraz, kiedy silne dłonie rozpoczęły właśnie wędrówkę po jego ciele. Najpierw w górę, pieszcząc szyję i klatkę piersiową. Delikatny masaż, który sprawiał, że jego serce próbowało wyrwać się z piersi, jak gdyby jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie próbowało zrobić czegoś zupełnie odwrotnego. Poddać się i przepaść na wieki.

Jego ciało przywarło mocniej do ściany. Lambertowi również zaczęła udzielać się atmosfera tego miejsca. Tej zapyziałej przebieralni. Niby zupełnie pustej i nieciekawej, a w tej chwili wypełnionej pożądaniem dwóch głodnych dotyku ciał i dwóch przepełnionych namiętnością serc. Mieszanka doprowadzająca do szaleństwa dwa umysły dojrzałych przecież ludzi. Dojrzałych, jednak wciąż tylko ludzi. A może aż?

Wargi obojga nie planowały oderwać się od siebie, gdy czarna koszulka o rozmiarze S zaczęła podwijać się do góry. Dopiero kiedy w końcu zachłanne palce dostały się pod warstwę materiału, pocałunki ustały. Przynajmniej z jednej strony. Bardziej doświadczony mężczyzna zaczął pieścić szyję swojego kochanka, który odchylił głowę do tyłu, by dać mu swobodny dostęp do swego ciała. Z pewną radością dostrzegł, że nie daje rady opanować oddechu. Jego ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Emocje wzięły górę nad rozumem.

Akcja przyspieszyła. Koszulka wylądowała gdzieś na podłodze. Lepiej, żeby nie w kącie, tam zawsze jest najwięcej kurzu.

Zimna ściana, gorące ciało. Zimno, gorąco, zimno… Druga koszulka upadła na podłogę. Zetknięcie się dwóch klatek piersiowych. Paląca skóra, pot, pożądanie. Świat zawirował. Palce splotły się ze sobą. Nadgarstki wylądowały na ścianie. Igiełki chłodu wbiły się w chude ręce. Coś wybiło chłopaka z rytmu. Ta wypukłość znajdująca się w okolicy jego ud. Bo przecież to… Nie! No, ale… Teraz to nieważne! Zagłuszał swój umysł. Nie czas na moralność i wyrzuty sumienia. Liczy się to, co teraz. Dzieło tworzone z symfonii bijących w tym samym rytmie serc. Chwilo trwaj!

Silniejsze palce opuściły wilgotny uścisk. Gdyby umysł dwudziestolatka był w tej chwili sprawniejszy, zauważyłby jak obce dłonie lądują na jego pośladkach. Może zdziwiłoby go to, że znalazł się w powietrzu. Że unosi się, a jego stopy nie dotykają podłoża. A później opadł na fotel. Moment zawieszenia i dwie pary oczu wpatrujące się w siebie nawzajem, dostrzegające to samo. Nie dwójkę ludzi, lecz tę samą duszę, jedynie w dwóch różnych ciałach. Te same emocje. Identyczne pragnienia.

Powieki ponownie przysłoniły mu widok. Usta znów zamknął pocałunek, jednak oprócz tego było coś jeszcze. Były dłonie należące do dwóch różnych właścicieli, acz współpracujące, by osiągnąć wspólny cel. W pomieszczeniu rozszedł się dźwięk rozpinanego zamka.

***

Jego ciało powoli wracało do swojej normalnej pracy. Wokół walały się porzucone koszulki, czuć było zapach seksu, lecz to nie było ważne. Leżąc w starym podrapanym fotelu, wpatrywał się w niebieskie tęczówki. Jego oczy. TE niebieskie tęczówki, które patrzyły w TE brązowe oczy. I dwa uśmiechy, które wyrażały najpiękniejsze uczucie na świecie. Słowa były zbędne. Tej chwili żaden z nich nie zamieniłby na nic innego.

\- Ich liebe dich – wymamrotał do leżącego obok niego bruneta.  
\- To po niemiecku – stwierdził mężczyzna, przejeżdżając palcami po gorącym odkrytym brzuchu. Nakreślił rysunek na młodym ciele.  
\- A wiesz, co to znaczy? – szepnął Bill, łapiąc w palce kosmyk krótkich, ufarbowanych na czarno włosów.  
\- I love you, too – odpowiedział mu Adam. Ich twarze znów zetknęły się ze sobą. Nieważne, co ich usta robiły przed chwilą. Teraz nic już nie było ważne.  
\- Twój makijaż jest już do niczego – zaśmiał się ciepło chłopak.  
\- Spokojnie, poprawi się. I tobie radzę to samo, bo wyglądasz potwornie – odpowiedział mu Lambert, po czym dodał:  
\- Ale dla mnie i tak jesteś piękny.

Zatrzymał się czas. Zatrzymał się świat. I telefon wibrujący gdzieś w torbie nie miał już znaczenia. Nic nie miało. Nic poza tą chwilą. Ich chwilą.


End file.
